


Tee

by Mimms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Top John, teatime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns Teetrinkerei löst plötzlich eine für Sherlock unerwartete Reaktion bei ihm aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich den 3. Teil meiner Strumpfband-Reihe schreiben, aber dann stand plötzlich mein Tee trinkender Plotbunny (der übrigens nie was abgegeben hat, egal wie erkältet ich im Winter war) bei mir auf der Arbeit und hat mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht in der Mittagspause endlich mit der Story anzufangen, zu der er mich seit über 2 Jahren bereits genervt hat... ja... und dann hat er so lange genörgelt, daß ich nach Feierabend Donnerstag und Freitag mit fertig schreiben beschäftigt war...  
> Ich weiß nicht, in wie vielen Storys ich John Watson schon habe Tee trinken gelesen - es ist jedenfalls sehr auffällig, daß das irgendwie die Lösung für alles scheint... wenn man dann noch, nach einiger Zeit, mal wieder Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis sieht, in der Martin Freeman eigentlich den gesamten Film ner gescheiten Tasse Tee nachjagen sieht, bis er schließlich am Ende eine bekommt und dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet... ja... ähm... ich glaube dann ist klar, wie ich zu dieser eigentlich doch regelrecht dämlichen Idee kam *rofl* Und ich schwör's euch... hätte er als Hobbit auch noch Tee getrunken, wär ich im Kino lachend am Boden gelegen, daß der eine der Zwerge Gandalf tatsächlich welchen anbot hat mich schon genug zum Lachen gebracht - und schließlich endgültig dafür gesorgt, daß dieser vermaledeite Plotbunny sich bei mir häuslich niedergelassen hat...  
> Ok, lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Guckt euch Martin Freeman Tee trinkend an und seht mal, aus was für Gedanken ihr so kommt. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser Story... ;-)

Es begann alles ganz harmlos – eigentlich.

Das Duo aus Arzt und Consulting Detective kam keuchend von einer Verfolgungsjagd zurück – wie schon so oft. Und – wie schon so oft – waren beide noch zu sehr voll Adrenalin, um gleich schlafen zu gehen. Da John Sherlock ein paar Stunden zuvor gedrängt hatte, die kleine entstandene Pause, in der sie auf Ergebnisse vom Polizeilabor hatten warten müssen, zu nutzen, um etwas zu Essen zu sich zu nehmen, fehlte der übliche Hunger, der die beiden nach Abschluß eines Falles normalerweise überfiel. Also blieb nur noch eines, um die Nerven zu beruhigen: Wie schon so oft – beschloß John Watson: „Tee?“

Nicht so oft, kam es jedoch vor, daß Sherlock die Frage mit einem „Nein“ und einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beantwortete. Das alleine hätte den guten Doktor schon mißtrauisch werden lassen sollen, doch erst als er die leere Teepackung vom Regal nahm, fragte er seinen Mitbewohner mit hochgezogener Braue und leicht anklagendem Blick „Du _wußtest_ , daß er alle ist?!?“

Sherlock ließ sich – wie üblich – keine Schuld einreden. „Ich brauchte die Teebeutel für ein Experiment.“ Gleich darauf ergänzte er noch: „Wenn du zu Tesco gehst, kannst du ja auch gleich Milch holen, die ist nämlich ebenfalls aus…“

John, der das Verhalten seines Freundes schon gewohnt war, lachte nur leicht. „Sherlock, es ist kurz vor 12 Uhr Mitternacht. Ich gehe jetzt garantiert nicht mehr einkaufen.“

Nun war der Dunkelhaarige derjenige, welcher mit hochgezogener Braue den anderen betrachtete. „Du willst _immer_ Tee, um nach einem Fall runterzukommen. Schwarztee, den wir durchaus noch haben, scheidet wegen des Teins dafür aus. Du bist aber nicht so verärgert, wie du sein solltest und willst auch nicht einkaufen gehen…“ Er legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast noch irgendwo eine Reserve“, schlußfolgerte er dann.

„Gut erkannt“, grinste John nur breit und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Treppe, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

 

***

 

Kurz darauf erschien er mit einem kleinen quadratischen Pappkarton, den Sherlock mißtrauisch von seinem Sessel aus beäugte. „Das ist eine teurere Sorte, als du sonst wählst. Also kann es nur ein Geschenk sein.“

Der Blonde bestätigte mit einem Nicken, schüttelte die Packung bereits auffordernd, bevor er näher kam.

Kaum befand er sich in Leseweite für Sherlock, meinte dieser verstimmt. „Mycroft!“ Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ich kenne den Namen dieser Sorte, die kann nur von Mycroft kommen.“ Dann runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum schenkt dir mein Bruder Tee?“

Nun grinste John erst recht. „Weil ich ihm erklärt habe, daß er mir, wenn ich das nächste Mal zur unpassendsten Zeit von ihm entführt werde, wenigstens etwas Gutes tun könnte im Ausgleich. Der Tee war dann seine Idee.“ Der Blonde sah auf die Packung, stolz, daß er den Regierungsbeamten dazu gebracht hatte, sich tatsächlich daran zu halten. „Also“, fragte er dann noch mal. „Tee?“

Sherlock starrte noch einen Moment mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Packung, bevor er seufzend meinte „Ja, bitte“. Dann drehte er sich, leicht schmollend, zur Seite und der Doktor war entlassen, um seinen Lakaiendienst auszuführen.

 

***

 

Ein paar Minuten später saßen die beiden Männer dann gemeinsam Tee trinkend im Wohnzimmer – Sherlock immer noch auf seinem Sessel, John auf der Couch.

Vorsichtig nippte der Dunkelhaarige an seinem Tee, als ihn ein langgezogenes „Hmmmmm“ aufblicken ließ. Das Geräusch war von seinem Mitbewohner verursacht worden, der gerade bemerkte: „Schmeckt wirklich gut.“

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Hmmmmmmmmm“, kam es wieder und seine Augen drohten vor Entzückung zuzufallen. „Doch, dein Bruder hat tatsächlich Geschmack.“

Auch Sherlock kam nicht umhin das zuzugeben. Ein wiederwilliges „Hmhm“ von sich gebend, nahm er ebenfalls noch einen Schluck. Kaum hatte die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle passiert, wurde er wieder zum Aufsehen gebracht.

Erneut kam ein langgezogenes „Hmmmmmmm“ von John, der den Tee sichtlich genoß. Er atmete erleichtert aus, nippte erneut an der Flüssigkeit, gab wieder ein zufriedenes „Hmmmmmmmm“ von sich, bei dem er sogar die Augen geschlossen hatte und danach einen Moment still die Tasse vor sich hielt. Insgesamt sah er so entspannt und glücklich aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck war so… so… Sherlock wußte gar nicht, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte, aber er wirkte schon regelrecht _unanständig_ zufrieden.

Der Dunkelhaarige bemerkte, daß er schon etwas länger auf seinen Freund starrte und nahm schnell selbst noch einen Schluck. „Was ist da eigentlich drin?“, fragte er dann neugierig und unterbrach damit ein weiteres langgezogenes „Hmmmmmm“ von John.

Dieser öffnete endlich wieder die Augen und sah ihn unter leicht hängenden Lidern an. „Johanniskraut und allerlei andere Dinge, denen eine beruhigende Wirkung nachgesagt wird.“

„Bei Johanniskraut ist das sogar medizinisch nachweisbar“, schoß es aus Sherlocks Mund, was John zum lachen brachte.

„Du kannst gerne nachsehen, was auf der Packung steht. Ich lasse sie unten.“ Dann setzte er an, um den Rest Tee auf einmal aus seiner Tasse zu trinken. Er stellte sie zufrieden auf den Unterteller zurück und bemerkte entspannt: „Das hat gut getan.“ Keine Sekunde später stand er auf. „Da du dich ja sicher nicht dazu herablassen kannst, so etwas einfaches wie Abspülen zu erledigen: Ich mach’ das morgen. Stell’ deine Tasse einfach in die Spüle. Ich gehe jetzt erst mal ins Bett.“ Genau das tat er dann auch und Sherlock hörte nur noch ein kurzes „Gute Nacht“, das er automatisch erwiderte, bevor John verschwand.

 

***

 

 

 

Aller Anfang ist harmlos - oder so... ich muß über den Rest noch mal schlafen und werde die einzelnen Kapitel noch mal Korrektur lesen, hoffe aber alle 1-2 Tage weiterposten zu können. :-)

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel. :-D


	2. Der Tag danach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die nächste Tee-Runde läßt Sherlock erneut reagieren.

Am nächsten Tag schlurfte Sherlock, in sein Bettlaken gewickelt, in Richtung Küche. Er sah John im Wohnzimmer sitzen, gähnte herzhaft, kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte vorsichtig: „Toast?“

Sein Mitbewohner drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Toast?“, fragte er zurück und erklärte dann „Sherlock, um Himmels Willen, es ist bereits später Nachmittag. Du solltest was richtiges essen...“

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte nur unwillig. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren. „Kochst du was?“ Er klang nicht ganz so hoffnungsvoll, wie er tatsächlich war.

John rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt schon, daß ich nicht dein Hausdiener bin, oder?“

„Hmpf“, war die einzige Antwort. „Dann bestell’ was, ich geh’ ins Bad!“

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, um in das angrenzende Zimmer zu gehen.

 

***

 

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte er wieder auf, frisch geduscht, mit noch nassen Haaren und deutlich wacher. Bekleideter war er allerdings nicht, denn kaum hatte er die wichtigsten hygienischen Maßnahmen hinter sich gebracht, hatte er einfach wieder sein Laken um sich gewickelt.

„Und?“, fragte er und erntete nur ein Seufzen des Blonden, der sich inzwischen vom Sessel auf die Couch bewegt hatte.

„Ente süß sauer, Krabbenchips und gebackene Annanas“, listete John die Bestellung auf, die er während der Abwesenheit seines Mitbewohners getätigt hatte. „ _Du_ zahlst übrigens!“

Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zu seinem Mantel, der an der Garderobe hing und zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der rechten Tasche. „Hier.“ Damit warf er John seine Börse zu und ging wieder in die Küche, nur um gleich darauf, wieder daraus aufzutauchen.

„Du hast Tee gemacht?“ Der benutzte Kessel, der neben dem Herd stand, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache.

John zeigte nur auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa, auf dem auch schon eine dampfende Tasse auf seinen Freund wartete. „Zucker ist schon drin.“

Zufrieden grinsend setzte sich Sherlock auf den Stuhl, der beim Tisch stand und hob die Tasse, um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Wann kommt das Essen?“, fragte er, wurde allerdings von einem dabei gleichzeitig ertönenden genießerischen „Hmmmmmm“ abgelenkt.

Schnell drehte er den Kopf, um zu John hinüber zu sehen und tatsächlich: Wie in der Nacht vorher, saß er auf dem Sofa, mit beiden Händen Tasse und Untersetzer haltend, die Augen halb geschlossen und schwelgte in Glückseligkeit – anders konnte man es einfach nicht beschreiben – als er die rotbraune Flüssigkeit trank. Ohne ihn anzusehen, antwortete der Blonde mit einem „Dauert noch mindestens 20 Minuten“, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm und wieder ein genüßliches „Hmmmm“ und ein schwaches Seufzen von sich gab.

Der Consulting Detective war so schockiert über das Bild, das sich ihm bot, daß er eine ganze Minute nichts anderes tat, als seinen Freund zu beobachten. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es auch andere Gelegenheiten gab, bei denen John so – ja, er fand einfach kein anderes Wort – glückselig ausgesehen hatte und ihm fiel keine einzige ein. Beziehungsweise: Es fiel ihm eine ein, die er allerdings noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte sich einfach nichts anderes vorstellen, was solch eine Reaktion bei dem Blonden auslösen würde, als das, was Normalsterbliche unter _horizontalem Mambo_ verstanden. Er hätte das in diesem Moment zu gerne verglichen...

Langsam spürte Sherlock, wie ihm bei diesen Gedanken die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er war ein Consulting Detective, ein Mann der Logik, der nichts über seinen Beruf stellte. Wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken?

Kaum war ihm das durch den Kopf geschossen, war ihm schon klar, wie: Johns nächstes regelrecht obszön klingendes „Hmmmmm“, erinnerte ihn sehr deutlich an das, was hier gerade passierte. Wobei sich ihm die Frage aufdrängte: Wußte John überhaupt, wie er gerade aussah und klang und vor allem auf ihn wirkte? Er glaubte nicht.

Schnell drehte er sich zu seiner eigenen Tasse um, um endlich einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.

Beim nächsten langgezogenen „Hmmmmm“, kam er jedoch nicht umhin, sich wieder John zuzudrehen, der gar nicht zu bemerken schien, wie der Dunkelhaarige ihn mit Blicken beinahe durchbohrte.

Konnte sein Mitbewohner den Tee denn nicht wie ein normaler Mensch trinken? Er hatte sonst nie solche Gedanken. Niemals. Absolut gar nicht. Er mußte sich _unbedingt_ davon abbringen.

Da fiel ihm ein Experiment ein, das er noch in der Mikrowelle stehen hatte und er ließ seine Tasse nur halb ausgetrunken zurück, um in den angrenzenden Raum zu entfliehen. Beim nächsten „Hmmmmmm“, wurden seine Schritte schneller und er beschloß sich besonders intensiv in die Kulturen zu vertiefen, die er angelegt hatte. Hoffentlich kam bald das Essen – oder war der Tee endlich getrunken.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merke: Es sind Feiertage, ich komm' endlich mal zu was ;-) Morgen kommt Kapitel 3. *sich das feste vorgenommen hat*


	3. Die Lösung...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wird weiterhin von John 'malträtiert' und überlegt sich eine Lösung...

 

Die Woche verlief relativ ruhig: 3 kleinere Diebstähle, die Sherlock alle in wenigen Stunden nicht nur gelöst, sondern die Verbrecher mehr oder weniger sogar eigenhändig der Polizei vorbeigebracht hatte – Lieferservice wurde ja in der heutigen Zeit überall geschätzt – eine Hundesentführung, die er nur angenommen hatte, weil er von genau dieser Rasse noch Fellhaare für eine Studie benötigte und dann eine Verfolgungsjagd, bei der er mit John zusammen einem kleinen Gauner quer über den Piccadilly Circus hatte nachrennen müssen. Das war alles gewesen. Immerhin hatte er sich nicht gelangweilt und John sogar noch erfolgreich davon abgehalten, den Kühlschrank auszumisten. Es waren garantiert nicht _so viele_ Körperteile darin, wie der Arzt begonnen hatte zu behaupten...

Nun saßen sie zuhause und natürlich war klar, daß John den Freitag Abend mit einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee und etwas hirnlosem Fernsehen ausklingen lassen wollte.

„Für mich auch“, beantragte Sherlock, als sein Mitbewohner gerade Wasser abfüllte, um es zum Kochen aufzusetzen und überprüfte dann, ob die Kressepflänzchen, die er gerade in kleinen Glasschälchen auf dem Küchentisch züchtete auch alle wie berechnet auf die jeweiligen Gießstoffe reagierten. Seine Kontrollzüchtung, die er vorschriftgemäß nur mit Wasser goß, gedieh prächtig und auch die mit Saft am Leben erhaltenen Exemplare schienen sich nicht vom Wachsen abhalten lassen zu wollen. Die Kaffeegetränkten Grünlinge dagegen schienen nicht so begeistert von der Art der Flüssigkeit zu sein, die er ihnen zumutete.

Während John sich um den Tee kümmerte und sich dann mit dem fertigen Genußmittel ins Wohnzimmer verzog und der Fernseher langsam begann ein einlullendes Hintergrundgeräusch von sich zu geben, prüfte der wissenschaftlich Tätige erst noch die anderen 23 Schalen und notierte alle Erkenntnisse feinsäuberlich in dem schwarzen Buch, das er sich auf dem Tisch bereit gelegt hatte. Nachdem alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit schriftlich festgehalten war, begab er sich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. _Natürlich_ hatte er den Küchentisch während seines Experiments zur verbotenen Zone erklärt und so war klar, daß er seinen Tee auf dem Tisch vor dem Fenster finden würde. Kaum hatte er die Schwelle überschritten, erstarrte er jedoch.

Die leidlich gut animierte Explosion, die gerade über den Bildschirm flimmerte, beleuchtete Johns Gesicht, das gerade einen leicht verzückten Ausdruck aufwies. Das langgezogene „Hmmmm“, das seinen Lippen entwich, glich schon mehr einem Stöhnen und Sherlock wußte selbst nicht so recht warum, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, daß seine Blutzufuhr gerade gesammelt beschlossen hatte sich auf dem Weg aus dem Gehirn in andere Körperregionen zu machen.

Sich zusammenreißend, trat er schließlich doch die wenigen Schritte zum Tisch, um sich so auf einem der Stühle niederzulassen, daß er John weiter beobachten konnte. John war schließlich interessanter als der hirnlose Film, der gerade im Fernsehen lief. Immer!

Den Blick über seine Teetasse hinweg, an der er nun selbst vorsichtig nippte, immer noch auf seinen Freund gerichtet, studierte er die genauen Reaktionen, die jeder neue Schluck bei diesem auslöste.

Stöhnen.

Seufzen.

Über die Lippen lecken...

Es war absolut _faszinierend_. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch mehr als aufwühlend, nein, geradezu verstörend, und er war regelrecht erleichtert, als die Tasse des Blonden komplett leer war.

John saß noch einen Moment tief durchatmend da, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und sich zum Tisch beugte, um das benutzte Geschirr darauf abzustellen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die immer noch halbvolle Tasse seines Mitbewohners. „Sherlock, wenn er dir nicht schmeckt, mußt du das nur sagen?!“, fragte er halb anklagend.

„Nein, nein, er schmeckt gut...“, begann der Angesprochene zu stammeln. „Ich... war nur in Gedanken...“ Schnell bekräftigte er seine Aussage mit einem großen Schluck und schenkte sich auch direkt nach, als auch bei ihm die Tasse leer war.

John warf ihm nur einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Film zuwandte.

Bevor Sherlock eine weitere Runde von „Hmmms“, Seufzern und genüßlichem mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahren ausgesetzt wurde, verabschiedete er sich plötzlich und unerwartet. „Ich muß noch mal weg...“

Sein Freund sah kurz auf die Tasse in die er eben den Rest Tee aus der Kanne, die er zubereitet hatte, eingeschenkt hatte, seufzte und blickte dann zu dem Detektiv. „Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte er trotzdem interessiert.

„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig“, antwortete der Dunkelhaarige, während er sich schon in seinen Schal wickelte. „Nur ein paar Updates in Bezug auf mein Obdachlosennetzwerk.“ Er schloß die letzten Knöpfe seines Mantels. „Tatsächlich würdest du sogar eher stören, da ich mit dir zu auffällig wirke, wenn ich meine _Bekannten_ aufsuche.“ Sich schon umdrehend meinte er dann noch: „Genieß’ ruhig den Rest Tee“ und damit war er aus der Tür verschwunden.

 

***

 

Die kalte Nachtluft hatte Sherlock gut getan, nur die Träume, die ihn in der Nacht regelrecht _heimgesucht_ hatten, waren nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Seine Phantasie hatte wilde Bilder gesponnen von einem John, der aus ganz anderen Gründen als Tee stöhnte, hauchend seufzte und äußerst selig dreinschaute. Irgendwann war er sogar verschwitzt und an einer Körperstelle sehr klebrig aufgewacht und in diesem Moment war ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen: _‚Der Tee muß weg!’_

Nachdem dies beschlossene Sache war, hatte er sich morgens um 2 daran gemacht die restlichen 5 Beutel alle auf einmal aufzubrühen und das Ergebnis gleich nutzbringend in seinem Experiment einzusetzen. Im Nachhinein gestand er sich ein, daß er hätte abwarten sollen, bis die Flüssigkeit wieder kalt war, bevor er eine weitere Schale Kresse damit angegossen hatte. Wer hätte denn aber auch wissen können, daß von so einem bißchen heißen Wasser die Körner schon beinahe gekocht und unbrauchbar wurden?

Wie auch immer: Sein Ziel hatte er erreicht. Sein Mitbewohner konnte ihn nicht weiter mit dem ihn so verwirrenden Minenspiel und den Geräuschen verwirren, wie er es bisher beim Genuß dieses Tees getan hatte. Sein Problem war also gelöst.

Glaubte er...

 

***

 


	4. Rückschlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock erleidet bei seinen Tee-Plänen einen Rückschlaf

John bemerkte den Verlust des so sehr genossenen Tees erst am Sonntag Nachmittag, als er sich bei irgend einem Historiendrama, von dem Sherlock sich partout nicht den Namen merken konnte, gemütlich mit seinem neuen Lieblingstee hatte vor den Fernseher setzen wollen.

„Sherlock!?!?!“ Anklagend und ohne weitere Worte wurde diesem die leere Packung unter die Nase gehalten.

„Experiment!“, war die ganze Antwort und Sherlock hoffte, daß er sich so gleichgültig, wie immer anhörte, als er dies sagte. Zur Verdeutlichung, wie wenig er sich um den Tee scherte, schob er John unwirsch ein Stück zur Seite, um besser an die Kresse-Schale ganz außen heranzukommen.

Scheinbar war er erfolgreich gewesen, denn sein Mitbewohner warf nur hilflos seufzend die Hände in die Höhe, bevor er die leere Packung entsorgte und nach einem anderen Tee griff, den er unter der Woche eingekauft hatte. „Es wird bestimmt _ewig_ dauern, bis ich so was Gutes wieder bekomme“, beschwerte er sich dabei.

Sherlock sagte nichts, hoffte insgeheim allerdings, daß es tatsächlich noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sein Bruder den Arzt wieder entführte und noch länger, bis er ihm als Widergutmachung erneut Tee schenkte. Noch mal konnte er den anderen bestimmt nicht so leicht davon überzeugen, daß er den Tee _un_ absichtlich verwendet hatte...

 

***

 

Johns Geräusche beim Teetrinken waren gänzlich verschwunden, nachdem der _besondere_ Tee nicht mehr in ihrem Haushalt zu finden war – die Träume, die Sherlock gehabt hatte, jedoch nicht. _Nein_ , sie waren häufiger und graphischer geworden im Verlauf der Woche und hatten sogar dazu geführt, daß der Dunkelhaarige irgendwann nachts nicht nur wach, sondern auch noch sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffend in seinem Bett gelegen war. Zugegeben: Er hatte danach besser geschlafen, aber nichts desto trotz, mußte er das _gesamte_ Problem endlich beseitigen.

Da die Beendigung des „Schauspiels“, wie er es in seinem Kopf nannte, nicht geholfen hatte, kam ihm nun die Idee es umgekehrt, mit Übersättigung zu versuchen.

So kam es, daß am Samstag morgen eisige Stimmung im Wohnzimmer herrschte, als John, noch im Schlafanzug, aus dem oberen Stockwerk kam.

„Mycroft?“, meinte er fragend und als er das Päckchen Tee auf dem Tisch stehen sah, das er nur zu schnell erkannte, huschte erst ein freudiges Leuchten und dann deutliche Verwirrung über sein Gesicht. „Sie haben mich doch in letzter Zeit gar nicht entführt?“

Mycroft hob nur ungerührt eine Augenbraue. „Nein, Doctor Watson, das habe ich nicht. Aber mein _Bruder_ “, dabei warf er diesem einen Blick über seine lange Nase hinweg zu „hat mich äußerst _eindringlich_ gebeten Ihnen ein neues Päckchen zu bringe – sogar auf _seine_ Kosten.“ Es war deutlich zu sehen, daß er sich darüber nicht nur gewundert hatte, sondern er auch unbedingt herausfinden wollte, warum Sherlock plötzlich so großzügig war.

„Oh?“, machte John und blickte nun den auf dem Sofa lümmelnden Holmes fragend an.

Dieser verschränkte nur die Arme und sah unwillig zu seinem Bruder, der natürlich wie immer mehr als elegant wirkend in Sherlocks Sessel saß. „Da du bisher nicht darauf gekommen bist, John es nicht weiß und ich es dir nicht sagen werde, kannst du dich genauso gut wieder der Krise in Bolivien widmen. War da nicht noch eine besorgte Gattin, die du beruhigen mußt, daß ihrem Mann nichts geschehen ist? Du solltest ihr wirklich sagen, daß er schon auf dem Rückweg ist. Sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus in den Nachrichten heute morgen.“

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen über die Tatsache, daß sein Bruder wieder mal mehr wußte, als er sollte. Allerdings sah er auch ein, daß er nicht weiter kommen würde, als in den letzten 10 Minuten. Der gerade aufgestandene Arzt hatte ihm keinerlei Hinweise gegeben. Er schien sogar genauso verwirrt, wie er, über die Handlung seines Bruders. „Nun gut. Ich gehe. Schließlich kann nicht jeder so faul herumliegen wie du.“ Er stand mit mißbilligendem Blick auf. „Sherlock“, verabschiedete er sich. „Doctor Watson“, nickte er auch diesem zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

John blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, bevor er zum Tisch ging, um das Teepäckchen zu öffnen. Tatsächlich war es komplett neu und voll und ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht beim Gedanken an den guten Geschmack, den das Getränk aufgebrüht haben würde. „Danke“, meinte er noch, bevor er – nach einem kurzen antwortenden, jedoch auch nichtssagenden Blick Sherlocks – in die Küche ging, um erst mal Wasser für seinen „Hallo-wach“ morgendlichen Schwarztee aufzusetzen.

 

***

 

Sherlock mußte bis zum Nachmittag warten, bis er wieder John beobachten konnte, wie er unter genüßlichen „Hmmms“, Seufzern und mit geschlossenen Augen eine Tasse des Tees genoß. Und er gratulierte sich innerlich dafür, daß der andere nicht bemerkte, wie intensiv er dabei studiert wurde.

Als er irgendwann spät ins Bett fiel hoffte er bereits auf Besserung seines nächtlichen Kopfkinos, wurde jedoch bitterlich enttäuscht. Nicht nur, daß er wieder deutlich das Stöhnen in seinem Kopf vernahm, nein, nun hatte sich sein Gehirn daran gemacht auch noch Berührungen Johns mit einzubauen, die sie unweigerlich über die Zeit, die sie zusammen lebten ausgetauscht hatten. Nur daß sie diesmal in einem gänzlich anderen Kontext vorkamen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Dunkelhaarige daher mit offenen Augen auf seiner Matratze lag und wieder selbst Hand anlegen mußte, um sich Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

Erschöpft und von einem wohligen Gefühl durchzogen schlief er zwar hinterher tief und fest ein, dennoch hoffte er, daß die unweigerlich am Sonntag folgen müssende Teesitzung erfolgreicher gegen sein _Leiden_ half.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich glaube das nächste schaffe ich erst Donnerstag Abend zu posten, aber dafür lohnt sich alleine von der Menge das Warten schon. ;-) Bis dahin... *tüdelüüü* ;-) Über Kommis freue ich mich übrigens sehr. :-)


	5. Neue Teesession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine neue "Teesession" mit erfreulichen Folgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war eines das Kapitel, das erst nicht wollte und dann plötzlich lief wie doof. Es ist übrigens das Vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :-) Spätestens Samstag gibt's dann den Schluß. :-)

Kaum hatte sich John gemütlich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, den ersten Schluck zu sich genommen und die Augen geschlossen, saß Sherlock mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Sessel, um ihn zu beobachten.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da ertönte auch schon das erste halbgestöhnte „Hmmmm“, aus der Kehle des Blonden und einen Schluck weiter erklang es erneut.

Sherlock schluckte ebenfalls – nur ohne Tee. Sein Körper reagierte fast schon automatisch auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes und ein großer Teil seines Blutes schoß in seine Körpermitte.

Ein weiteres „Hmmmmmm“ ließ sich vernehmen und der Dunkelhaarige begann angespannt auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Irgendwie lief das alles nicht so, wie er geplant hatte.

Wieder ein Schluck Tee, wieder ein „Hmmmmm“.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

Dies erregte jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit des Tee trinkenden und John schlug die Augen auf, um nach seinem Freund zu sehen. Er bemerkte die angespannte Haltung natürlich sofort und fragte besorgt nach. „Sherlock?“

Als dieser ihn nur anblickte, weiter seine Unterlippe malträtierte und kein Wort sagte, fragte er erneut: „ _Sherlock_?“

Er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Unterteller ab, den er in der Rechten hielt. „Alles ok?“, fragte er, als gleichzeitig ein zaghaftes „Nicht“ von dem anderen erklang.

Verwirrt blickte er zu seinem Mitbewohner. „Was _nicht_?“, fragte er dann.

„Nicht... nicht...“, begann Sherlock stammelnd, drehte dann jedoch abrupt den Kopf ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Sherlock?“, begann John erneut und wollte mehr sagen, doch dieser hatte all seinen Mut zusammen genommen und unterbrach ihn, bevor er überhaupt beginnen konnte.

„Nicht aufhören den Tee zu trinken“, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus und er verbarg sein Gesicht schnell hinter den angezogenen Knien, so daß der Blonde nur noch seine weit aufgerissenen Augen und den wirren Haarschopf sehen konnte.

Dieser zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann jedoch wieder einen Schluck seines Tees – und dann noch einen – und noch einen...

„Nicht so!“, brauste Sherlock da überraschend auf und endlich konnte der andere die Wangen sehen, die leicht gerötet waren.

„Wie? Nicht _so_?“, fragte John noch verwirrter.

„Trink’ ihn so, wie bevor du mich dich beobachten hast sehen!“ Das Rot breitete sich weiter auf Sherlocks Gesicht aus, doch er hielt tapfer dem verwunderten Blick seines Freundes stand.

„Ok?!?“, fragte John halb und bestätigte er halb, bevor er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er anders gemacht hatte. Zunächst schloß er die Augen und trank und beim nächsten Schluck ertönte wieder das genüßliche „Hmmmmm“, das begann Sherlock um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Genau so“, erklang es atemlos von dem leicht mitgenommen wirkenden Detektiv.

Johns Augen schnappten wieder auf und er sah seinen Freund mit einer gewissen Spur Neugierde und auch ein wenig Sorge an. „Sherlock?“, fragte er. „Was ist los...“

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Dunkelhaarigen intensivierte sich erneut. Er konnte es John nicht sagen. Das ging einfach nicht. Wenn der andere wüßte, was er bei ihm auslöste, würde er bestimmt nicht mehr so locker und freundschaftlich mit ihm umgehen. Vielleicht würde er sogar ausziehen? Das wäre einfach eine untragbare Situation.

Er starrte den Blonden an, der ihn nur ruhig und stoisch zurück anblickte.

Nein, John würde sich nicht so verhalten. Sie waren Freunde – und hatte er nicht am allerersten Abend gesagt, daß alles ok wäre, egal wie Sherlock tickte? Selbst wenn er sich ihm jetzt offenbarte... Nun gut, es würde vielleicht eine Weile etwas seltsam werden, aber das würde sich schon wieder einrenken.

„Ich...“, begann er und schluckte. Wie sollte er überhaupt sagen, was er sagen wollte? „Ich...“, wieder verstummte er, versuchte sich zu sammeln, in dem er auf die Seite blickte.

„Es ist alles gut Sherlock“, meinte der andere mit seiner beruhigenden Arztstimme. „Ich glaube nicht, daß du mich mit irgendwas noch groß schocken kannst...“

Die Worte sprachen für die zweite These des Detektivs und brachten ihn dazu John wieder anzusehen.

„Gut“, meinte er dann nach einigen weiteren stillen Sekunden, bevor er sich langsam entfaltete, um aufzustehen. „Gut“, sagte er erneut, als er näher an John heran trat.

„Trink noch mal, so wie eben...“

Der Blonde folgte der Aufforderung und beim folgenden „Hmmmmm“, spürte Sherlock deutlich, wie ein gewisses Körperglied auf das Geräusch reagierte. Er trat wieder näher.

„Noch mal!“

Erneut nahm der noch Sitzende einen Schluck und beim weiteren „Hmmmm“, trat der Dunkelhaarige noch näher. „Noch mal!“ Er klang inzwischen leicht atemlos und es mußte sich eine deutliche Beule in der Pyjamahose abzeichnen, die er immer noch trug. Nach Johns kurzem nach unten flackernden Blick, war auch diesem die Veränderung gerade aufgefallen.

Dennoch nahm er einen Schluck, schloß die Augen und hmmmmte.

Fragend blickte er dann wieder zu Sherlock, der sich inzwischen, ihn mit den Armen beinahe umrundend, auf der Sofalehne abstützte.

„Ich kann für nichts garantieren“, hauchte der Stehende heißer. „...wenn du noch einmal _so_ trinkst...“ Und er leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch das nächste Mal hielt John die Augen bewußt offen, als er einen Schluck nahm. Sie verengten sich nur leicht, als er ein genießerisches „Hmmmmmm“ von sich gab und schon regelrecht herausfordernd in Sherlocks Augen blickte.

Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein. Dann nahm er vorsichtig die Tasse und den Teller aus Johns Händen, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und nahm wieder seine vorherige Haltung ein – abgestützt mit den Händen auf der Sofalehne und sein Gesicht äußerst nahe an Johns.

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er nur, sich noch zurück haltend, doch John zerstreute seine Zweifel, als er zunächst grinsend den Mund öffnete und dann ein „Hmmmm“, erklang, das absolut eindeutig _zweideutig_ war. Wenn Sherlock gedacht hatte, die bisherigen Laute seines Freundes hatten obszön geklungen, so wurde er gerade eines Besseren belehrt. Das war nun wirklich kein genießerisches „Hmmmm“ mehr, nein, es klang wirklich nur noch nach einem eindeutigen Stöhnen. Unanständig. Absolut unanständig! Und absolut glorreich!

Kaum war das Geräusch verklungen hatte er sich daher auch schon auf seinen Freund gestürzt und nahm hungrig dessen Lippen in Besitz. Zu seiner Erleichterung erwiderte dieser den Kuß enthusiastisch und es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen seine Knie neben den Oberschenkeln des Blonden auf dem Sofa und er saß beinahe schon in dessen Schoß.

„Oh Gott, Jooooohn“, stöhnte er, als sie sich zum Luft schnappen kurz voneinander lösten, bevor sich ihre Zungen ein weiteres Gefecht lieferten. Unbewußt drückte er sich noch näher an den anderen Mann, was dazu führte, daß sich ihre Körpermitten für einen Moment berührten. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und auch John konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

Eingekesselt von Sherlock, stieß er unwillkürlich sein Becken nach vorne, was diesen beinahe von seinem Schoß rutschen ließ. Um dies zu verhindern griffen Sherlocks Hände, die zuvor noch in den kurzen blonden Haaren vergraben waren, nach Johns Schultern. Auch Johns Hände schossen nach vorne, um den auf ihm Sitzenden festzuhalten, wodurch das Schlafanzugoberteil, das dieser trug, nach oben rutschte und er das erste Mal tatsächlich die nackte Haut des Dunkelhaarigen in einem anderen als freundschaftlichen oder ärztlichen Kontext berührte. Er stöhnte erneut und auch Sherlock mußte den Kuß unterbrechen, um sich keuchend zu sammeln. Er legte seine Stirn an die seines Freundes und atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor er erklärte:

„Wenn du tatsächlich bereit hierfür bist – und auch dafür _weiter_ zu gehen, würde ich das Ganze gerne in ein Schlafzimmer verlegen, Bevorzugterweise meines, da das Bett darin größer ist.“

John schluckte, blickte seinem Freund in die dunkler als sonst wirkenden Augen und nickte dann zustimmend. „Was brauchen wir?“, fragte er, inzwischen genauso heißer klingend wie der andere.

„Gleitgel habe ich, aber wenn du ein paar Kondome aus deinem Zimmer holen könntest, das wäre sehr hilfreich.“

„Aus meinem Zimmer?“, fragte John und stöhnte – diesmal unwillig, da er den anderen sichtlich ungern so lange loslassen wollte. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, daß ich dort noch welche habe?“, fragte er dann neugierig.

Sherlock verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ok, ok“, lenkte John ein. „Du weißt _alles_...“ Bei diesen Worten grinste der Detektiv, was der unter ihm sitzende Blonde versuchte zu ignorieren. „Brauchen wir _wirklich_ Kondome?“, fragte er dann noch.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist Arzt und so wie ich dich kenne, hätte ich gedacht, daß _du_ darauf auf jedem Fall bestehst.“

„Bei meinem letzten Test war ich gesund...“, meinte dieser. Dann kam ihm jedoch ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Sag nicht, daß es bei dir anders ist?“ Verunsichert starrte er Sherlock an.

Dieser blickte ebenfalls verunsichert zur Seite. „Mein letzter Test ist schon eine ganze Weile her...“

„Und?“

„Ich war gesund“, bestätigte er Johns Hoffnung, ergänzte jedoch „...aber ich würde ihn zur Sicherheit trotzdem gerne wiederholen, bevor ich dich irgend einer Gefahr aussetze. Du bist mir einfach zu wichtig.“

Gerührt lächelte John. Er legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Wange, um ihn zu einem sanften Kuß heranzuziehen. „Du willst also wirklich mehr als dieses eine Mal?“

Sherlocks Unsicherheit schlug so schnell in einen genervten Blick um, daß dein Freund kaum hinterher kam mit seinen verwirrten Gedanken.

„Ich wäre doch dumm, es bei einem Mal zu belassen, oder nicht?“, fragte er, nicht ganz so genervt klingend, wie er aussah und bei den folgenden Worten wurde seine Stimme noch weicher. „Wenn ich endlich jemanden gefunden habe, der interessant ist und es länger als eine Nacht mit mir aushält, dann will ich definitiv _mehr_ als ein einmaliges Erlebnis.“ Er streichelte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über Johns Wange. Dann runzelte er schon wieder die Stirn. „Oder willst du das etwa nicht? Ich meine...“, begann er, doch bevor er John erklären konnte, daß er, wenn er ihn nur ein mal bekommen konnte, sich damit begnügen würde, so lange er ihn nur nicht komplett verließ – wurde er durch diesen mit einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuß gestoppt.

„Du Dummkopf! Natürlich will ich mehr als einmal. Kannst du dir bei mir etwas anderes vorstellen?“

Verunsichert blickte Sherlock auf Johns Kragen, bevor er ihm wieder in die Augen blickte und vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, dazu bist du nicht der Typ.“

„Hast du dich jemals in der Beurteilung eines Menschen geirrt?“

„Nein“, die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen wurde fester.

Wieder gab John ihm einen Kuß. „Siehst du?“ Er lächelte ihn ermutigend an und nach einem kurzen Zögern lächelte Sherlock zurück.

Dann schubste er ihn von seinem Schoß. „Gut. Dann hol’ ich die Kondome, du suchst schon mal das Gleitgel raus und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit machen wir einen neuen Test.“ Auf Sherlocks verwirrtem Blick bei dem Wort „wir“, ergänzte er noch „nur um sicher zu gehen. Wir _beide_!“

Mit einem letzten Schmatzer auf die Lippen und einem Klaps auf den knackigen Hintern des großen Mannes rannte er davon ins obere Stockwerk. Er schien genauso enthusiastisch, wie Sherlock, womit dieser irgendwie gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber wohl gerade deswegen freute er sich ungemein.

 

***


	6. Tee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich haben die beiden es zusammen ins Schlafzimmer geschafft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, daß es nun doch länger gedauert hat. War gestern ungeplant etwas länger unterwegs. Nun aber endlich das letzte Kapitel, mit dem sich dann das Rating endgültig erklären ließe. ;-)

Als John nach einigen Minuten noch nicht aufgetaucht war, gewann wieder die Unsicherheit Oberhand bei Sherlock. Er hatte das Gleitgel rausgesucht und eigentlich nackt und statuesk auf dem Bett niedergegossen auf den anderen warten wollen, doch nun zog er doch sein Laken über die Füße, Beine und schließlich den Unterkörper.

Bevor er sich noch weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, hörte er endlich Johns Schritte und atmete erleichtert auf, als er den triumphierend ein paar rechteckige Päckchen hochhaltenden Freund in der Tür stehen sah. „Du hast viel vor“, fragte er, gedanklich vier Kondome zählend.

Der Blonde warf ihm grinsend die Packungen zu und begann zu Sherlocks Freude ohne Umschweife sich seiner Weste und seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen leckend beobachtete er, wie der andere auch nach seinem Gürtel griff und die Jeans, und mit geübtem Griff gleichzeitig auch die Socken, abstreifte. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen...“, murmelte er dabei.

Ohne abzuwarten kniete John auf das Bett und beugte sich zu Sherlock. Da endlich bemerkte er den leicht enttäuscht wirkenden Blick, der auf die Shorts gerichtet war, die er immer noch anhatte. Fragend hob er die Brauen.

„Ich hab auch keine mehr an...“, murmelte der halb Liegende und blickte unsicher auf.

John lächelte ermutigend. „Ok“ und zog sein letztes Kleidungsstück zur Überraschung des anderen ohne weitere Worte auch noch aus.

Gierig betrachtete Sherlock das letzte freigewordene Körperteil seines Freundes. Es war klar, daß er einen Moment brauchte, um die ganzen Daten zu verarbeiten. John schien zu ahnen, daß er gleich sein gesamtes Aussehen in seinem Gedächtnispalast abspeichern wollte, so schnell huschten die Augen des Detektivs immer wieder über alles, was der andere ihn bereitwillig sehen ließ.

Nicht nur Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigte sich hierdurch, auch John fand es ziemlich erregend, so im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Dennoch: „Laß mich auch sehen“, forderte er schließlich und zupfte an dem Laken.

Sherlock ließ ihn gewähren, wurde jedoch wieder unsicher, sobald er sah, wie der Blick des Blonden auf seine sich bereits sehr interessiert hebende Männlichkeit fiel. Dieser zerstreute die Zweifel jedoch sofort.

„Wunderbar“, hauchte John und beugte sich endlich zu ihm, um ihm einen weiteren sanften Kuß zu geben. „Absolut wunderbar.“ Er lächelte den Dunkelhaarigen offen und ehrlich an und alle Angst, die er noch gespürt hatte, daß es irgendwie nicht klappen würde zwischen ihnen beiden verflog.

Ja, John war genau der Richtige für ihn und mit diesem Gedanken zog er ihn zu sich, auf sich und versank in einem stürmischen Kuß, bei dem weder der eine noch der andere die Oberhand gewann. Sie waren gleichberechtigte Partner, das bestätigte sich damit und Sherlock zog seinen Freund noch weiter an sich, bis er den starken Körper halb auf sich spürte.

Die Hände des Arztes wanderten über seine nackte Haut und fühlten sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Genau davon hatte er geträumt. Genau das hatte er nicht geglaubt, daß es Wirklichkeit werden würde. Doch er wollte noch mehr. Also griff er nach der Tube, die neben ihm lag, um sie John in die Hand zu drücken. Dann fischte er nach einem der Kondompäckchen und hielt es seinem Partner auffordernd hin.

Dieser sah ihn abwartend an. „Was willst du, Sherlock?“

Einen Moment knabberte der Gefragte an seiner Unterlippe, bevor es aus ihm hervorsprudelte: „Ich möchte, daß du mich nimmst und bevor du deinen Höhepunkt erreichst, will ich, daß wir uns drehen, so daß ich auf dir reiten und dich beobachten kann.“ War er vielleicht zu direkt? War das ok für John? Er hoffte es so sehr. Zu seiner Freude nickte dieser nur und rutschte etwas von ihm und an ihm herab, zwischen seine Füße.

Er öffnete das Gleitmittel und schon spreizte der Dunkelhaarige bereitwillig seine Beine, um John besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

„Eifrig...“, schmunzelte dieser, was Sherlocks Wangen wieder von Hellrosé zu einem kräftigen Rot verfärbte.

„Zu sehr?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Dann fuhren seine Hände über die Innenseite der hellen Oberschenkel und Sherlock zog sie noch näher an seinen Körper, damit der Blonde auch ja die Stelle erreichte, an der er ihn spüren wollte.

Endlich sah er, wie der andere etwas von dem Gel aus der Packung drückte und spürte gleich einen Finger an seiner Öffnung. „Ja“, hauchte er zufrieden. Der Atem entwich ihm, was es John erleichterte in ihn einzudringen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die starken Finger Sherlocks in seine Unterschenkel krallten, um diese in Position zu halten, während ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger ihn vorbereiteten.

„Genug“, stöhnte er nach ein paar Minuten purer Folter – anders konnte man die langsamen Bewegungen des anderen nicht bezeichnen. Er hielt sein rechtes Bein mit reiner Muskelkraft in Position und griff nach der Packung, die halb geöffnet auf seine Brust gefallen war.

John nahm das Kondom und bereitete nun auch sich vor, so daß er bald mit steil aufragender Männlichkeit zwischen den Beinen seines Freundes kniete. „Bereit?“, fragte er, nur um sicher zu gehen, doch Sherlock rollte nur mit den Augen. Seine Hände griffen nach den starken Oberarmen des ehemaligen Soldaten, wodurch er diesen heranziehen und seine Bereitschaft deutlichst symbolisieren konnte. „Schon gut“, lachte John leise und begann tatsächlich endlich langsam in ihn einzudringen.

Wieder entwich aller Atem aus Sherlocks Lungen und er konzentrierte sich auf das volle Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte. Er kam sich in Besitz genommen vor und weil es John war, war es absolut grandios. Sein Kopf fiel zurück aufs Kissen und ein langes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen.

Irgendwann war sein Freund komplett in ihn eingedrungen und begann mit vorsichtigen vor und zurück Bewegungen, die ihm viel zu langsam waren.

Er wackelte etwas mit dem Unterkörper, und schaffte es tatsächlich den Blonden zu schnelleren Stößen anzuregen. Die noch vom Gel feuchte Hand des Älteren griff nach Sherlocks Glied, was diesen sich unkontrolliert aufbäumen ließ. „Nicht... ich...“, stammelte er und versuchte Johns Hand wegzuschieben.

Verwundert starrte dieser ihn an.

„Erst du...“, war alles, was der unten Liegende keuchend hervorbrachte.

John ließ sich nicht zweimal auffordern. Er stützte sich auf der Matratze ab und seine Stöße intensivierten sich.

Obwohl die einzige Stimulation von _in_ seinem Körper kam, fühlte Sherlock doch ein Kribbeln, das ihn vollständig durchzog. Er keuchte, krallte sich in das unter ihm liegende Laken und manchmal bäumte er sich auch auf. Seinetwegen konnten sie _ewig_ so weitermachen.

Kaum war der Gedanken durch seinen Kopf geschossen, überraschte John ihn, der andere Pläne hatte. Nach einem besonders kräftigen Stoß, drückte er sich eng an Sherlock und schaffte es, sie beide mit etwas Schwung zu drehen, ohne daß er aus der Enge seines Freundes herausrutschte.

Dieser benötigte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder einfiel, daß er genau das gewollt hatte. Er sammelte sich, atmete tief durch und begann dann mit stetigen, schneller werdenden auf und ab Bewegungen, denen John mit seinen eigenen Stößen nach oben begegnete. Inzwischen hatte dieser die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und schien alle Willenskraft aufzuwenden, um nicht gleich zu explodieren.

Sherlock studierte jede noch so kleine Falte, jedes noch so kleine Zucken in seinem Gesicht und beugte sich schließlich näher hinab, um zu befehlen: „Komm John, jetzt!“ Und tatsächlich funktionierte es.

Mit einem letzten Stoß nach oben, die Muskulatur der Arme gespannt, um ihn in Position zu halten, die Augen geschlossen und ein langes Stöhnen von sich gebend, erreichte John einen äußerst befriedigenden Orgasmus.

Seine Atmung hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt, griff er schon nach Sherlocks Glied, das immer noch unbeachtet aber stolz aufragte und eine einzige Berührung genügte, um es zum Pulsieren zu bringen. Mit einem Schrei ergoß sich Sherlock über den Oberkörper des anderen, bevor er auf ihm zusammenbrach.

Ein paar Sekunden brauchte er nach seinem Höhepunkt, bis das Flimmern vor seinen Augen verschwand und er sich erschöpft von seinem Freund herunter rollte.

 

***

 

Als sie, durch Verknotung und vorläufiger Entsorgung des Kondoms auf dem Fußboden, sowie notdürftiger Reinigung unter Verwendung eines Oberteils, erschöpft, aber nicht mehr klebend, nebeneinander lagen und ihr Atem sich langsam beruhigte, drehte John den Kopf zu Sherlock. „Sag mal, was hat das Ganze eigentlich ausgelöst?“ Bei Sherlocks fragendem Blick ergänzte er „Ich meine... ich weiß nicht, ob dir das überhaupt bewußt ist, aber du hast mich die ganze Zeit immer wieder abblitzen lassen...“

Sherlock sah John verwundert an. „Ja, am ersten Abend.. aber... die _ganze Zeit_?“ Scherzte der andere, oder hatten seine detektivischen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich so versagt?

„Ok, es ist dir also wirklich nicht aufgefallen...“, meinte der Blonde, ohne urteilend zu werden, mit fester Stimme.

Sherlocks Gedanken rasten und er ging alle Gelegenheiten durch, die ihm einfielen, doch nichts stach hervor. „Hast du wirklich...“, fragte er etwas ratlos.

Sein Freund schmunzelte. „Oh ja, aber du hast es nie bemerkt.“ Er schlang den Arm um den Oberkörper des Dunkelhaarigen, der immer noch grübelnd an die Decke starrte. Sein Fuß wanderte ebenfalls über Sherlocks Beine und langsam zog er den anderen auf die Seite, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ich werde dir gerne irgendwann alle einzelnen Versuche, dich auf mich in anderer Weise als einen platonischen Freund aufmerksam zu machen, erklären. Aber _jetzt_ will ich erst mal wissen: _Was_ war es bei dir?“

Sherlocks Wangen, die inzwischen wieder die übliche blasse Farbe angenommen hatten, färbten sich wieder in einem äußerst rosigen Ton. Einen Moment starrte er John, der ihm gerade die Erklärung geliefert hatte, warum er so überraschend schnell nachgegeben hatte, nur an, bevor er sich dazu aufraffte ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Dein orgastisches Tee trinken...“

„Mein... _was_?“, lachte John ungläubig.

„Dein _orgastisches Tee trinken_ “, wiederholte Sherlock und man hörte deutlich, was er von Widerholungen hielt.

John lachte immer noch, also begann der andere zu erklären: „Jedes Mal, wenn du Mycrofts Tee getrunken hast, kamen Geräusche aus deiner Kehle, die schon richtig obszön waren. Teilweise nur einfache Seufzer, aber manchmal auch richtig unanständiges Stöhnen – und dein Gesichtsausdruck...“

Weiter kam er nicht, weil John sich vor Lachen schüttelte und sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Schlüsselbein vergrub. „Oh Gott... oh Gott...“ Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, schien es ihm auch aufzufallen. „Ich glaube du hast recht…” Er prustete weiter.

„Und _wie_!“, meinte Sherlock zufrieden, daß er so schnell die Zustimmung des anderen erhielt.

„Wolltest du deswegen vorhin unbedingt mein Gesicht sehen, als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte?“

Sherlock nickte verschämt, ob seiner Neugierde, doch John reagierte gelassen mit einem neugierig fragenden Blick. „Du siehst noch unglaublicher aus, wenn es tatsächlich um Sex geht...“, erklärte er, was Johns Gesicht in einem glücklichen Lächeln aufleuchten ließ. „Aber beim Tee trinken kommst du dem wirklich schon sehr nahe...“

Wieder prustete John los. „Erinnere mich daran, nie in der Öffentlichkeit _so_ Tee zu trinken.“

„Werde ich“, stimmte Sherlock zu. „Ab sofort werde ich dafür sorgen, daß niemand anderes dich je wieder so sieht!“

„Niemals?“, fragte John vorsichtig.

„Niemals!“, bestätigte Sherlock.

„Gut.“ Damit hauchte er einen glücklichen Kuß auf Sherlocks einladend rote Lippen.

 

***

 

Eine Weile lagen sie nur so zusammen, sich küssend und gemütlich streichelnd, bis Sherlock als erster unruhig wurde.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf Johns Brust legend, um den stetigen Herzschlag zu spüren. Auch wenn sie sich eigentlich einig waren, war er doch unsicher und konnte die Tatsache, daß sie jetzt wohl ein Paar waren noch nicht ganz erfassen. Es war so unwirklich...

„Jetzt? Bleiben wir erst mal hier... oder willst du lieber was anderes machen?“, antwortete John.

„Was anderes?“, fragte Sherlock und wußte nicht, was der Blonde meinen konnte.

„Nun ja... wir könnten...“ Er suchte nach etwas, was sie tun konnten und sagte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Tee trinken...“

„Tee trinken?“, schmunzelte der andere.

„Ich könnte eine Tasse vertragen...“ Leichtes Amüsement schwang im Tonfall mit.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch...“, meinte Sherlock im gleichen Ton und es genügte ein kurzer Blick, um sie beide in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen zu lassen.

„Orgastisches Teetrinken... Orgastisches Teetrinken...“, wiederholte John nur und langsam begannen Lachtränen über seine Wangen zu kullern.

„Das nächste Mal filme ich dich, als Beweis...“, beschwerte sich Sherlock darüber, daß John sich das ganze einfach nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Ok“, war zu seiner Überraschung die Antwort.

„Ok?“, fragte Sherlock, schon wieder verblüfft über die Reaktion des Blonden.

„Du hast gesagt, daß niemand anderes mich je wieder so sehen soll, daher gehe ich davon aus, daß du auch das Video unter Verschluß halten wirst“, erklärte John, seine Arme fester um Sherlock schlingend. „Unter dieser Voraussetzung bin ich zu allen Schandtaten bereit.“

„Zu _allen_?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige hoffnungsvoll, was die nächste Antwort vorsichtiger ausfallen ließ – John kannte ihn eindeutig schon zu gut: „Wir _reden_ einfach darüber. Ok?“

Und mit einem weiteren „Ok“ zog Sherlock seinen Freund in einen begeisterten Kuß. So schnell würde ihm sicher nicht mehr langweilig werden, bei den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten die Veränderung ihrer Beziehung zu beobachten. Ja, John war wirklich der Richtige für ihn.

 

Wozu Tee doch gut sein konnte....?

 

 

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe die Story hat euch gefallen. Ich mach mich dann mal an die nächste Story. :-)


End file.
